Perdidas en¿dónde estamos?
by Kalliope Adhara
Summary: O me han puesto algo raro en la bebida, o tengo delante un abuelote clavado a Dumbledore. Aprender a volar sin morir en el intento xD 2o CHAP UP! Fic compartido, RR plz! [Cancelado]
1. Capitulo 1:Welcome to London

**Olaaaaaaa! Aquí estoy con nuevo fic! (si ya voy lenta con el que ya tengo... xD)**

**Bueno, este fic está compartido con una amiga Débora, pero lo voy a subir yo.**

**Ahora subo el primer chap, pero es cortito y casi no hay nada de HP, es solo una introducción.**

**Pues eso, aquí dejo esto ,plis, dejad reviews! **

**Laia&Débora**

* * *

**Welcome to London**

-¡Tíaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Después de un placaje casi profesional, se podía ver a dos chicas tiradas en el suelo. Toda la gente que esperaba a ver cuando y por donde salía su avión se nos quedó mirando unos segundos mientras nosotras nos reíamos con ganas (y yo un poco adolorida por el golpe).

-Joder guarra, podrías entrar en los Barcelona Dragons.

-Pero si no ha sido para tanto, es que tú eres una blandengue.

-Claro, claro. Pero lo mejor será que nos levantemos, que nos está mirando medio aeropuerto.

Nos pusimos en pie y nos fuimos a sentar por allí cerca.

Y os preguntaréis ¿quiénes son estas dos?

Pues nos llamamos Laia y Débora. Hace ya bastante tiempo que nos conocíamos, pero como yo vivo en Cataluña y Débora en Sevilla, nunca nos habíamos podido ver. Y después de dos meses habíamos logrado convencer a nuestros padres de lo que hacía tanto que queríamos. Ir a Londres juntas. Ella había cogido un avión antes de Sevilla hasta Barcelona para coger un avión hacia Londres juntas.

-Ya había empezado a pensar que te me habías perdido, habíamos quedado hace casi tres cuartos de hora.-le dije yo en coña

-Bueno… es que… la verdad es que me he perdido.

-Joder…. No se lo que vamos hacer en Londres, porqué viendo nuestro sentido de la orientación ni siquiera llegaremos a encontrar la salida del aeropuerto xD

-Tranquila, ya le preguntaremos a algún guiri wenorro que nos guíe XD

-¡Por supuestísimo!

-Bueno, tendríamos que mirar la puerta de embarque ¿no?

-Sí, que somos capaces de quedarnos aquí hablando y que se nos escape el avión.

Buscamos en la pantalla de embarques y vimos que teníamos que ir a la puerta 11, que nos llamarían para embarcar en cinco minutos. El viaje hasta Londres fue muy divertido, ya que nos la pasamos cantando Busted, Son of Dork, McFly, Green Day y Simple Plan la mitad del viaje, y la otra lanzándole miradas a un inglés guapísimo que estaba sentado al otro lado del pasillo. Cuando bajamos del avión y fuimos a recoger el equipaje, lo primero que se nos ocurrió fue pedirle al inglés wenorro si nos podíamos hacer una foto con él, el tío se quedo un poco flipado, pero accedió a que nos hiciéramos la foto, que es lo que queríamos. Pero como somos tan gafes, el equipaje dio la vuelta con nosotras persiguiéndolo por detrás. Así que como buenas pringadas nos tuvimos que esperar a que las maletas volvieran a aparecer.

Cuando al fin recuperamos el equipaje, nos largamos arrastrando las maletas, que pesaban casi tanto como nosotras. Nos fuimos a las taquillas de tren que había por allí, y compramos dos billetes de tren. Después de dar un par de vueltas por la estación, decidimos preguntarle a un hombre donde salía nuestro tren, y como buen y educado inglés, nos acompañó hasta el lugar. Cuando hubimos subido al tren, arrastramos como pudimos nuestras maletas, y las pusimos en el asiento d al lado, ya que de subirlas arriba, ni hablar.

El viaje iba a ser larguito, unos 40 minutos hasta llegar a nuestra parada, pero es que nuestro hotel era bastante céntrico. Cuando por fin nos íbamos de ese tren, nos habíamos comido tropecientas porquerías que vendía la chica del carrito, casi como para asegurarle la jubilación. Cuando tuvimos que bajarnos, casi me la meto bajando el escalón, pero por suerte un chico me sujetó justo a tiempo para no comerme el suelo. Después de agradecerle veinte veces lo que había hecho, nos marchamos y nos dirigimos hacia la salida, con Débora aún jartándose de mi caída. Habíamos decidido coger un taxi para ir al hotel, ya que no creíamos aguantar mucho arrastrando los sacos llenos de plomo que llevábamos por maletas. Después de 15 minutos esperando en la cola de taxis pudimos marcharnos. Le di la dirección del hotel y nos dejó allí en pocos minutos. Le pagué las libras que costó el viaje y nos bajamos. Fuimos a la recepción del hotel y pedimos la llave de nuestra habitación. Por suerte un mozo nos llevó las maletas, y le dimos una buena propina, que se la merecía. Nos quedamos inspeccionando la habitación, los armarios, el baño, especialmente los jabones xD, nos pusimos a saltar en la cama, y para acabar salimos a la terraza. Las vistas eran muy bonitas, podíamos ver el London Eye y el Big Ben. Nos hicimos un par de fotos con ese paisaje de fondo y volvimos a entrar.

-Bueno¿qué hacemos?-dijo Débora mientras se tiraba en su cama

-No sé, lo que quieras.-dije yo echándome sobre la mía.

Nos quedamos en silencio, cada una pensando en lo suyo, hasta que me levanté de la cama de un salto.

-¿Pero estamos tontas o qué? Estamos en Londres, el lugar en el que siempre hemos querido estar¡y nos quedamos tumbadas en la cama!

-Tienes razón¿pero qué hacemos?

-Pues no se… hoy por ser el primer día y porqué estamos cansadas, podemos dedicarnos a dar una vuelta.

-¡Y a hacer fotos a los ingleses guapos!

-Hombre, eso ya lo daba por hecho.

-Bueno, pues ¿vamos a pasear?

-¡Y a comprar!

-Uiiii ¡que se preparen las tiendas inglesas!

Bajamos de la habitación con nuestras convers negras, una mochila cada una que parecían el bolsillo mágico de Doraemon, y con un mapa cada una señalando de manera bien clara el hotel, la comisaría de policía y un par de estaciones de metro y de bus que nos dejaban cerca del hotel.

-Mira, creo que podríamos llegarnos hasta el Soho, cuando lleguemos nos tomamos algo, hacemos un poco el tonto por allí, y volvemos andando. ¿Te parece bien?

-¡Encantada!

-Pues vamos entonces.

Empezamos a andar hacia el Soho, nos paramos delante de cada tienda, nos hacíamos fotos cada diez metros, y, por supuesto, hacíamos fotos a todos los tíos que estuvieran bien. Después de más de una hora andando empezamos a ver los típicos bares que caracterizan al Soho. Entramos al primero que vimos, y nos pedimos un fresco, una especie de mezcla entre granizado y batido de frutas, que estaba muy bueno. Salimos de allí, fresco en mano, y nos fuimos a mirar ese pequeño barrio, por así decirlo. Era muy mono, y muchos sitios estaban decorados como si fueran muy antiguos. Cuando iba por la mitad de mi bebida, que me estaba empezando a empalagar, casi me quedo sin respiración. ¡Joder! Menudo tío weno!

Debía de tener unos veinticinco años, era rubísimo, y tenía los ojos tan azules que se los distinguía pese a la distancia a la cual estábamos de él. Entonces le empecé a dar codazos a Débora y le dije:

-Tía, mira que tío hay. El que está acercándose hacia aquí. ¡Joder, joder, joder!

-¡Me cago en la madre que lo parió! Está… está… ¡cómo está!

Mientras nosotras le mirábamos él pasó por nuestro lado, ajeno a nosotras y siguió su camino. Sin dudarlo un segundo, cogí la cámara y empecé a hacerle fotos al culo xD

-Laia… ¿por qué no le seguimos a ver dónde va?

-No me lo digas dos veces, venga, a ¡perseguir al tío wenorro!

Y así, intentando que no se diera cuenta de que le seguíamos empezamos ir detrás de él, simulando mirar los pubs.

Entonces vimos como se paró delante de una pequeña puerta, miró a ambos lados y entró. Nosotras, ni cortas ni perezosas y sin siquiera decirnos nada, entramos pocos segundos detrás de él. Pero al atravesar la puerta lo que vimos no era lo que esperábamos.

Estábamos en medio de un campo, con unas grandes matorrales, de varios metros de altura, delante, unas gradas con muchísima gente detrás, y a nuestro lado, un hombre con una larga barba larga, con túnica larga y elegante, y gafas de media luna que nos miraba como si fuéramos aliens.

-Débora, o me han puesto algo raro en la bebida, o tengo delante un abuelote clavado a Dumbledore.

-Pues creo que nos deben de haber drogado a las dos.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo.**

**Esperamos que os guste**

**Feliz Navidad**


	2. Chapter 2: Wicked Ways

**Heyyy! Aki está el segundo capítulo... Visto ke el primero no ha tenido muxo exito (ToT) aki tenemos el 2o. Esperamos k os guste... hay drama, acción, humor, romance todo xDDD asi k porfavor, dejar un review, k s lo k dan ganas d seguir.**

**Debemos pedir perdon por adelantado por la pesadez de los dialogos, ya que lo escribo en inglés y luego traduzco para k se note la diferencia d idiomas, a partir del siguiente chap ia no lo haré así.**

**Ya no me queda mas k dejaros kon el capitulo, espero k guste!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2 Wicked Ways **

Entonces ese hombre se acercó a nosotras.

-Who are you? (¿Quién sois?)

-Tía, que nos habla en inglés.-dijo Débora a mi lado. Así que me tocaría hablar a mí, que tenía un poco más de idea del idioma.

-My name's Laia and she's Débora. Who are you? (Mi nombre es Laia I ella es Débora. ¿Quién eres tú?)

-I'm Albus Dumbledore. (Soy Albus Dumbledore)

Aquí se rompieron nuestros esquemas. Ese señor no solo se parecía a Dumbledore, sino que afirmaba serlo. Entonces ese "Dumbledore" se volvió a dirigir a nosotras.

-What are you doing here and how you arrive here? (¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí y como habéis llegado?)

-We don't know where we are, and we also don't know exactly how we arrive here. (No sabemos donde estamos y tampoco sabemos exactamente como hemos llegado aquí.)

-You're in Hogwarts. (Estáis en Hogwarts)

-¿Quéééééé?- menudo berrido soltamos las dos al mismo tiempo. Esto ya era preocupante. Además de decir que era Dumbledore, decía que estábamos en Hogwarts. Entonces se me encendió la bombilla.

-Ok. If you're Albus Dumbledore you can…-lo pensé unos segundos- make fire with your wand, no? (Ok. Si eres Albus Dumbledore puedes… hacer fuego con tu varita¿no?)

-Of course. If doing it you believe me. (De acuerdo. Si haciéndolo me crees.)

Entonces se sacó un palo de madera tallada de la túnica. "Dios mío" pensé, "tiene una varita". Apuntó con ese palo a un lugar donde no había nadie, murmuró algo que no entendí, y allí donde apuntaba se encendió un fuego.

Nosotras estábamos flipando. ¿Teníamos que creer que estábamos en Hogwarts? Y si estábamos en Hogwarts¿qué era ese matorral gigante, y por qué había tanta gente allí?

-Well, Mr. Dumbledore. Can I ask you something? (Bien, señor Dumbledore. Puedo preguntarle algo?)

-Of course. (Claro)

-What is it? (¿Qué es esto?) – dije señalando el matorral

-Oh, this is the labyrinth of the third event of Triwizard Tournment. (Oh, este es el laberinto de la tercera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos.)

Torneo de los Tres magos. Muy bien, definitivamente esto es una locura.

-¿Qué te ha dicho, Laia?-Débora me miraba expectante. Se me había olvidado que ella no lo entendía.

-Pues me ha dicho que es el laberinto de la última prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos.-Yo estaba como ausente, no sé como describir lo que sentía

-¡Entonces Cedric aún está vivo!-dijo ella con entusiasmo. La miré sorprendida. ¿Debía suponer que había aceptado que estábamos en Hogwarts sin más?

-Mr Dumbledore,-volví a dirigirme al anciano- which year is now? (Señor Dumbledore¿qué año es ahora?)(N/A: Disculpad esté inglés tan patético xD)

-1995.

Fantástico, estábamos diez años atrás, en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, en Hogwarts. Poco a poco el rompecabezas se iba completando. Entonces decidí que debía creerlo todo, tampoco tenía mucha más opción.

-De acuerdo Débora, tenemos que pensar algo. Estamos atrapadas en 1995, en Hogwarts, más concretamente se está celebrando la tercera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Creo que éste es el punto donde empieza realmente la guerra contra el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, aunque la lucha propiamente dicha aún esté por llegar. Y no le he dicho por el nombre porqué creo que hasta que no decidamos que hacer, lo mejor será que no sepan que tenemos conocimiento de todos ellos. ¿Estás de acuerdo?-Ella asintió- De acuerdo, ahora vamos a lo más urgente. ¿Le dejamos morir o le salvamos?

-Le salvamos. Y si no estás de acuerdo me importa poco, sino me ayudas lo haré yo sola.

No pude evitar sonreír. Débora era una incondicional de Cedric Diggory, había sido bastante estúpido preguntarle eso.

-De acuerdo, le salvamos. La pegunta del millón es ¿cómo?

-Quizás si se le decimos al director que tenemos que sacarlo de allí, que su vida está en peligro…

-No, descartado. Él sabe que su vida está en peligro. En todas las pruebas los participantes corren peligro de muerte. No le haríamos entender sin contarle la verdad. Qué podemos hacer………-miré a mi alrededor, buscando inútilmente la inspiración. Y inspiración apareció.

¿Era posible hacerlo? Era sin duda muy arriesgado. Pero sin arriesgarnos no conseguiríamos nada.

-Está bien. Tenemos que actuar ya, sino no tiene sentido que hagamos nada. ¿Estás dispuesta a correr como nunca en tu vida?

-Sí.-ella estaba seria, podía confiar en que correría más de lo que nunca había corrido.

-Muy bien, este es el plan. Iremos corriendo lo más rápido que podamos, cogeremos las escobas que hay a unos 10 metros detrás de ti, no te gires, y intentaremos volar. Le buscaremos por el aire, y si hace falta nos lo llevaremos de allí tirándole de la orejas. ¿Entendido?

-Sí pero el plan tiene un pequeñísimo fallo.-miró de soslayo a Dumbledore, que nos observaba con atención- No sabemos volar.

-Mira, si el-que-vivió logró volar a la primera, nosotras también podemos. Cuando lleguemos allí nos pondremos encima de las escobas y nos daremos un pequeño impulso con los pies. Pero hemos de intentar no tener miedo. Si tenemos miedo, todo se irá a la mierda.-Respiré hondo, controlando mis nervios- Muy bien, a la de tres, salimos corriendo, gírate disimuladamente y mira dónde están las escobas- ella se giró un par de segundos. Cuando se volvió me miró más seria que nunca- Tranquila, todo va a salir bien. Venga, nosotras podemos. Uno-el corazón se me empezó a acelerar- dos- Débora empezó a girarse hacia atrás- y ¡tres!

Y con fuerzas que no sabía que tenía corrí como una desesperada con Deb a mi lado. Sin darme cuenta ya me había montado sobre la escoba, y sacando todo mi valor me impulsé con los pies. Y vaya si me di impulso. ¡Estaba volando! Tenía a Débora a mi lado, maravillada de donde estábamos. Subimos lo suficiente para poder bien el laberinto y empezamos a buscar.

-Lo mejor será que lleguemos hasta el centro, y a partir de allí le busquemos¿vale?

Ella asintió y nos dirigimos hacia allí.

-¡Mira!-Débora me señalaba algún lugar en tierra- ¡Esa debe de ser Fleur!

Una chica corría por el laberinto intentando llegar al centro. Eso significaba que aún teníamos tiempo, Fleur aún no estaba inconsciente. Seguimos con la búsqueda de Diggory, pero yo, que estoy más cegata que un murciélago, no veía más que matorral verde.

-Mierda¿por qué no puedo tener mejor vista?-iba murmurando para mí misma hasta que, por un momento, pareció que se me paraba el corazón. Había visto a un chico, era alto, de pelo castaño y parecía esbelto. No podía ser ni Krum ni Harry. Sólo podía ser…

-¡Diggory!- dije señalando dónde le había vista. Miré a Deb y respirando profundamente empezamos a descender hacia donde estaba el chico.

¿Pero qué decirle? Perdona Cedric, pero si no te vienes con nostras morirás sin posibilidad a defenderte, solo por estar en el lugar equivocado en el peor momento. Nadie creería eso. En realidad, no tuve mucho tiempo de pensarlo, ya que sin darnos cuenta habíamos llegado frente a Diggory, aterrizando considerablemente bien por ser la primera vez que volábamos, y yo con el añadido de mi vértigo. Él por su parte, se nos quedo mirando extrañado, pero con la varita en alto apuntándonos.

-Ehem… well, don't worry Diggory, you don't need it with us (Ehem…bien, no te preocupes Diggory, no lo necesitas con nosotras.)-dije señalando la varita con el dedo.

¡Me cago en la madre que lo parió! Era más guapo el de verdad que el actor. Así no había forma de concentrarse para dar coherencia a mi inglés… Y a mi lado Débora le miraba con un empanamiento bastante bien disimulado.

-Mmm….well… how to explain it… (mmm… bien…como explicarlo…)- miré nerviosamente a Deb, aunque no recibí ninguna ayuda. Bastante trabajo tenía ella en que no quedarse con la boca abierta- I know that you will not understand it, but you've got to come with us, please. (Sé que no lo entenderás, pero tienes que venir con nosotras, por favor)

-Are you joking? You really think that I will go with you? I'm so near to win the Triwizard Tournment. After, when you explain me what's happening, maybe I'll come with you. (¿Bromeas¿De verdad crees que iré con vosotras? Estoy muy cerca de ganar el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Luego, cuando me expliquéis qué pasa, quizás iré con vosotras)

-No! You've got to come with us now, please, we do it for you. If you don't come with us now… (¡No! Tienes que venir con nosotras ahora, por favor, lo hacemos por ti. Si no vienes con nosotras ahora…)-bajé la mirada. No podía decirle que si no venía con nosotras iba a morir. Nos tomaría por unas locas paranoicas. Él me miraba expectante, esperando que acabara la frase, pero tras un minuto de silencio pareció cansarse y se dirigió a nosotras.

-I'm sorry, but I can't waste my time now. Later we can talk if you want. Bye. (Lo siento, pero no puedo perder el tiempo ahora. Luego podemos hablar si queréis. Adiós)

Con un gesto ágil y rápido pasó entre nosotras sin que pudiéramos reaccionar y empezó a correr perdiéndose en el laberinto. Y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, Débora había salido tras él, escoba en mano. Un par de segundos después fui tras ella, giré una esquina, y casi choco con mi amiga. Ella estaba cogida al brazo de Diggory como si fuera su vida, y no la de él, la que estaba en juego. Tenía los ojos vidriosos, aún sin lágrimas, aunque seguramente no sería así por mucho tiempo. Cedric la miró, intentando entender qué pasaba.

-Please…let me go. (Por favor… déjame ir)

-No.- por primera vez Deb había abierto la boca des de que no habíamos topado con Cedric. Su voz parecía quebrantada, aguantando como podía las ganas de echar a llorar.-Please, don't go away… (Por favor, no te vayas)-sin poderlo evitar lágrimas silenciosas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. Cedric se quedó observándola unos segundos, parecía meditar lo que le había pedido.

-How much important is it? (¿Cuánta importancia tiene?)

-It's very important. (Es muy importante)- dije yo, intentando que mi tono de voz expresara la importancia del asunto.

Volvió a mirar a Débora, que seguía llorando en silencio y sonrió amablemente. Cogió su cara entre sus manos y le secó las lágrimas con los pulgares. Las mejillas de ella se pusieron aún más rojas de lo que ya estaban por llorar.

-Ok, but we've got to be here until someone wins. I'm obliged to participate. (De acuerdo, pero debemos estar aquí hasta que alguien gane. Estoy obligado a participar)

No podía creerlo. ¡Lo habíamos logrado! Salvaríamos a Diggory. No podría definir cómo me sentí. Saber que has evitado una muerte, evitado que una familia quede destrozada… Me acerqué a Débora y la abracé por la espalda. Me estaba volviendo una llorona, no podía impedir que me saltaran las lágrimas. Pero no con tristeza o dolor, al contrario, las dos sonreíamos ampliamente, felices de lo que habíamos hecho.

-Te dije que podríamos.-le susurré en la oreja

-¿Has visto? Ha entendido lo que le he dicho. Puede que mi inglés no sea tan desastroso.-soltó una risita divertida

-Creo que se ha dado cuenta que si no se quedaba, tendría que arrastrarte el resto de prueba.

-Probablemente lo hubiera hecho.-el cuerpo de Deb se tensó de pronto.-Escucha… ¿no había bestias mágicas por el laberinto?

Un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda, tenía razón, debíamos salir de allí cuanto antes. Entonces miré a Cedric, que había decidido sentarse recostado sobre el matorral para pasar el tiempo.

-Mmm… Diggory… We think that's better that we go away from here. This labyrinth isn't a safe place. (Mmm... Diggory… Creemos que es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí. Este laberinto no es un lugar seguro)

-Ok.- entonces se sacó la varita de la túnica e hizo aparecer chispas rojas que se elevaron a muchos metros de altura. Qué majo él, ya podría haberlo hecho des de un principio ¬¬.

-¿Nos sentamos?-pregunté a Deb, que se había quedado mirando las chispas

-Vale.

Nos sentamos cada una a un lado de Cedric, dispuestas a esperar que nos pasaran a buscar, aunque eso supondría tener que dar algunas explicaciones. Se creó un silencio que podría parecer incómodo, pero al menos para mí, era reconfortante.

-And… what's your name? (¿Y… como os llamáis?)

-My name's Laia, nice to meet you. (Me llamo Laia, encantada de conocerte)- Le tendí la mano que acepto sonriente.

-Cedric Diggory.-no pude evitar que se me escapara una risita

-I know. (Lo sé)-me sonrió y se giró hacia Débora

-And who you are? (¿Y quién eres tu?)

-Débora- dijo simplemente ella

-Nice to meet you Débora. (Encantado de conocerte Débora)-Encajaron las manos.- Do you feel better? (¿Te sientes mejor?)

-Yes, thanks (Sí, gracias)-las mejillas de Deb volvieron a teñirse notoriamente de rojo

Entonces apareció volando una mujer que supuse que era Madame Hooch, y unos segundos después le siguió una figura que iba completamente de negro. Cuanto más se acercaba pude distinguir las facciones del hombre de negro. Su cara era muy blanca, "incluso más que la mía" pensé; (N/A: soy más blanca que un rollo de Scottex XD) sus facciones eran rudas incluso en la lejanía, su pelo negro, y su cara daba miedo.

-Mierda. Débora creo que nos quieren matar.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó ella sin entender

-Nos han enviado a la profesora de vuelo junto a Quejicus.

-¿Qué!-Débora alzó la mirada justo para ver como Madame Hooch y Snape aterrizaban frente nuestro. Hooch nos miró un momento con sus ojos ambarinos, tan parecidos a los de un águila, para luego dirigirse a Cedric.

-Are you alright Diggory? (Está bien Diggory?)

-Yeah, I'm ok. (Sí, estoy bien)-Cedric se levantó quitándose la hierba que se le había quedado pegada a la túnica. Mientras, Snape se nos había quedado mirando atentamente. Yo le respondí la mirada sin miedo, pero entonces recordé que era un experto en legeremancia y separé mi mirada rápidamente. Entonces Diggory hizo algo que no me esperaba: nos tendió una mano a cada una para ayudarnos a levantar.

-Thanks (Gracias)-dijimos al unísono. Miré a Deb y sonreímos.

-Not at all (De nada)

-Is better that we go away. Diggory, take this broom. (Es mejor que nos vayamos. Diggory, coja esta escoba)-Madame Hooch se sacó una pequeña escoba del bolsillo de la túnica que con un sencillo hechizo agrandó. Cedric cogió la escoba y se colocó encima de ella. Todos le imitamos.- Ready? (¿Listos?) Ante nuestro asentimiento Madame Hooch seguida de los demás despegó del suelo elegantemente. Aunque no seguida de tantos demás como cabría esperar. Y es que en el suelo estábamos nosotras dos. Bueno, no exactamente. Débora iba dando saltitos sin conseguir elevarse, y yo por mi parte…bueno, elevarme me había elevado, aunque no a más de un metro y medio del suelo. Los demás se dieron cuenta que no estábamos con ellos cuando oyeron una carcajada mía varios metros atrás. Me había entrado la risa tonta al ver a Débora saltando, y a ella también le dio el pavo cuando de la risa acabé agarrada de la escoba del revés, cara arriba a punto de caerme. Unos segundos después los tres magos volvieron a descender hacia nosotras, mirándonos de una forma rara.

-What you're doing? (¿Qué estáis haciendo?)- Cedric soltó una carcajada cuando por fin me solté de la escoba y me quedé tendida en el suelo partiéndome la caja. Y así nos pasamos unos minutos, Débora había dejado de intentar volar, pero las dos nos reíamos tanto que ni siquiera podíamos hablar. Pero de pronto, de una manera extraña, las dos paramos de reír de golpe. Era como si ya no pudiéramos soltar una carcajada más. Entonces miré hacia arriba, y vi cómo Snape guardaba su varita en la túnica. Le miré con una mueca de desagrado y me levanté del suelo desganada.

-We… we can't fly (Nosotras… nosotras no podemos volar)-bajé la mirada al suelo mientras me ponía roja.

-But… you come to me flying! (Pero… ¡Vinisteis a mí volando!)-Diggory y los dos adultos nos miraban sin entender nada.

-Yeah…but… I tried to fly now, and I only get… (Sí…pero… He intentado volar ahora, y solo he conseguido…)- no pude evitar que me volviera a entrar la risa al recordarme sobre la escoba, intentado elevarme sin conseguirlo; parecía que el hechizo de Snape contra la risa no tenía efectos muy duraderos.- I'm sorry.-dije tras serenarme un poco.- We had never flied, these has been our first time. (Nunca habíamos volado, ésa ha sido nuestra primera vez)

Entonces Madame Hooch nos miró con cara de fastidio y les dijo algo a Diggory y a Snape que nuestro (muy) limitado inglés no supo captar. Cuando la instructora de vuelo hubo terminado de hablar, Snape hizo una mueca de desagrado, mientras que Cedric sonrió asintiendo levemente. Entonces la mujer se acercó a nosotras y cogió nuestras escobas encogiéndolas como lo había estado antes la escoba de Diggory. Entonces Snape y Cedric se acercaron a nosotras.

-Do you want to fly with me me? (¿Quieres volar conmigo?)- Cedric le sonrió a mi amiga, que asintió como pudo, y se montó en la escoba agarrada a él por detrás.

Entonces yo miré a Snape. Por su cara de cabreado seguramente me tocaba ir con él.

-Ok, don't waste time. (De acuerdo no perdamos tiempo)-me acerqué a él con una mueca de disgusto. Él se puso sobre la escoba y yo me coloqué detrás agarrándole por la cintura. Ante ese gesto Snape se volteó a mirarme con una expresión rara, yo me limité a expresarle con la cara que no era estúpida, y no quería caerme a medio vuelo.

Entonces, encabezados por Madame Hooch nos elevamos sobre las escobas. Al sentir una fuerte sacudida en mi estómago cerré los ojos y me agarré con fuerza a Snape. La verdad es que no entendía como antes había podido volar sin sentir miedo y ahora estaba aterrada. Lentamente abrió los ojos y miré a mi lado. Débora estaba igual o más agarrada a Diggory que yo a Snape, pero no creía que fuera por el miedo a las alturas precisamente. Entonces ella giró su cabeza y se me quedó mirando, y yo, sin poder evitarlo, hice una mueca poniéndome bizca, que después de reírse respondió poniéndose bizca también y haciendo con los labios una cosa rara, para luego mandarme besitos de besugo (xD). Me puse a reírme como una condenada apoyándome sobre Snape para no irme escoba abajo. Él iba tirándose hacia delante a medida que yo me apoyaba en él. Así que a Snape le molestaba el contacto físico. Decidido, me apoyaría en él hasta que se cansara o hasta que cayera de la escoba. Así que me fui apoyando cada vez más, hasta que decidió darse por vencido y quedarse quieto. Lástima. Decidí cerrar los ojos de nuevo intentando dejar la mente en blanco. Porqué lo que tenía claro era que a partir del momento en que bajara de la escoba iba a tener que pensar, y mucho, en todo lo ocurrido.

* * *

**Y hasta aki ha llegado esto. Espero ke os haya gustado. Y si habeis llegado hasta aki, no kuesta nada apretar un botoncito y dejar un pekeño review!**

**Besos**

**Laia&Débora**


End file.
